


Campfire Stories

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack Fic, F/M, Kinda, Minor Character Deaths, chewed off limbs, dumbass college kids, erhm.. I got nothing, landwalking sharktopus, not at all angsty, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, that one is true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: In which Dean inspired an urban legend of his own.





	Campfire Stories

The night was pitch black, with the tall trees closing you in like an outdoor prison, keeping you from the rest of the world. It was freezing cold, and you were beyond annoyed with your stubborn, bonehead boyfriend. It had been his idea for the two of you to go on hunt alone, and to be honest, you had loved the idea. It was amazing getting to spend some time alone with Sam, but you were so not an outdoorsy person like he was. So when the hunt had lead you to a pack of werewolves that had camped out in a few cabins in the woods, you had been far from trilled. Sam had made the best of it though, and you had kicked those fuckers ass. Everything had gone surprisingly well right up until your idiot boyfriend had gotten the two of you lost. You had been fighting for the better part of an hour, and you were freezing your ass off when you had finally had it and called Dean to come find you.

“I can’t believe you did that Y/N,” Sam kept grumbling 30 minutes after you hung up on his laughing ass of a brother, but honestly you were willing to take any amount of ridicule from Dean if it just meant getting home in a warm bed for the night.

“Well your genius Stanford pre law ass got us lost! What did you want to do? Wander around out here all night until we died of frostbites or got attacked by a grizzly?” you hissed at him. You hands were balled into fists at your sides as you resisted the urge to slap him.  

“There are no grizzlies in Kansas, Y/N,” Sam bitchfaced.

You made a sound like an old kettle when it is done boiling.

“Fucking Polar Bear! Whatever,” you growled at him, shooting him a warning look when he smiled.

“Look Baby, I’m sorry,” Sam bravely stepped towards you as you glared at him, but when he ran his huge hands up and down your biceps, you started to relax. His touch always calmed you, and there were always heatwaves coming off him. Sam was like a furnace, warm and inviting. You wanted to throw yourself into his arms, but you were way too proud for that, even with the concerned expression he wore on his face.

“Shit you’re really cold Y/N/N,” he muttered, making you roll your eyes at him so hard it actually hurt.

“That’s what I have been trying to tell you dumbass,” you deadpanned, but Sam no longer appeared to be listening.

“Look Y/N, I think I saw a campfire a while back, maybe we should circle that way? Our gps are on. It doesn’t matter if we keep heading the same direction,” he suggested, and you released a shaky breath, simply nodding. You wanted to hit him over the head for not saying something earlier, but you were too tired to fight anymore. You just wanted a place to sit and get warm. You wanted Dean to find the two of you, and you wanted to get home to your bed and not leave it for the foreseeable future.

After about 15 minutes of walking, you finally got to the campsite. Sam insisted you stay out of sight until he made sure what or who it was. After only a few seconds, he came back to retrieve a very grumpy you. You had been in no mood for his overprotectiveness but also had no energy to fight him on it, which he had taken full advantage off.

“It’s just some college kids. Come on,” Sam offered you his hand, which you angrily slapped away as you stalked towards the warmth of the fire.

“Hi,” you smiled at the kids as you appeared from the woods. “We got a little lost, but we have someone picking us up soon. Do you mind if we sit by your fire for a bit?” you asked, watching the kids look back and forth between each other before one of the girls spoke.

“Sure. We got an extra blanket over there,” she pointed to a log behind her. “If you don’t mind some ghost stories, you’re welcome to stay for a bit.” She smiled welcomingly, which you quickly returned, pulling Sam with you towards the log.

Sam nodded and smiled at the kids. “Ghost stories sound fun. Just pretend we are not here,” he offered.

You and Sam settled down beneath the blanket, and he dared put his arm around you, pulling you close. You didn’t fight it. You had a temper, but you rarely stayed mad at him for long, so instead you just cuddled closer, sending him an apologetic smile as one of the girls finished her ghost story.

Sam shook his head, letting you know not to worry about it, and you shared a genuine amused smile when one of the boys asked if the rest of the group wanted to hear a real monster story that happened to his uncle a few years back. The other kids made fun of him, making you stifle a giggle, and Sam give your shoulder a small squeeze, clearly relieved you were seeming to feel better.

“So get this,” the kid started, and you instantly poked Sam’s side, sending him a wide teasing grin, making him roll his eyes at you. The smile in his eyes was evident though. He was very aware of his habit of starting every conversation like that whenever Sam found a new case. Had he not been aware of it before, his loving girlfriend had made sure he was now.

“My uncle was on this cruise, and the boat suddenly broke down a little south of the Bermuda Triangle,” he started, making his friends interject instantly, calling him a liar and an idiot. You and Sam tried to hide your amusement in the background if it all, snuggled close together for warmth.

“It has nothing to do with the triangle. So shut up!” the guy sulked before grinning. “Well, not exactly. They had to dock at this island so they could fix it. The guests weren’t allowed to go onto the island, because apparently there were cannibals everywhere or some shit. But this couple… Bentley, newlyweds, they went onto the island anyway, even after there were rumours that people had been eaten there before.” He stopped talking when he was questioned on how a huge cruise ship could dock on an island that only held cannibals, but you weren’t really paying attention to his reasoning since your boyfriend suddenly snorted besides you.

“10 bucks says the next to go onto the island is a repairman,” Sam whispered into your ear, making your eyes widen in surprise as you sent him a questioning look. Sam just shrugged with a smirk, and you turned your attention back to the boy telling the story.

“So when they found out that the couple were missing, no one wanted to go onto the island after them until the repairman volunteer. He was a big dude, like 6.5. Big ass beard, and he looked like an MMA fighter.” the description made Sam make an audible grunt as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

“Sorry,” Sam hit his chest for effect as he coughed, “it’s been a chilly night.”

The kids just shrugged and turned back to the story, but your eyes stayed on Sam, questioning him.  

“It was Dean,” Sam whispered to you in explanation, and you frowned at him in confusion. Yes, Dean was a scary looking guy to people that didn’t know him, but he sure as hell did not fit that description.

“When was Dean in Bermuda?” you whispered, back clearly not convinced, but Sam just smirked back at you.

“He wasn’t. And it wasn’t a cruise ship either. It was some adventure motel in the middle of nowhere that took tourists out into the swamps to explore,” he whispered back at you, and you couldn’t help but smile. It was all starting to make a little more sense. “The Bentleys were the third couple to go missing, but not until after Dean got there. I was hold up with a broken leg in the Bunker, a few months before we met you. He went in alone, posing as a repairman. The resort closed down when they went missing, but Dean went into the swamps after them.” Sam nodded towards the boy, grinning at you. “Let’s hear what happened next.”

You had missed a chunk of the story listening to Sam, but none of it seemed that important since repairman Dean had now only just made it to an abandoned cabin. When you looked up at Sam he nodded, so that much appeared to be true. However, when the kid said Dean found the guy shredded alive with his guts hanging out and the chick screaming her head off next to his dead body, Sam rolled his eyes, whispering, “Dean brought both of them home. A little injured, but alive and fine.

“So when the repairman tried to get the chick back to the boat safely, this sharktopus looking thing appeared out of nowhere. It had tentacles and razor teeth, but it was full on running on land,” the guy insisted, much to the ridicule of his friend, which luckily, downed out your and Sam’s chuckles.

“Yeah you laugh! The chick got eaten alive right in front of the guy and he only got away cause it tore his leg clean off, and it took some time for it to chew,” the guy sulked as his friends kept laughing, and you giggled against Sam’s chest, before looking up at him.

“Werewolf?” you whispered, making Sam snort with laughter.

“No. Alligator,” he grinned at you, and your eyes opening wide, before you erupted into laughter, which didn’t lessen as Dean’s voice sounded behind you.

“Well it looks like I hurried for nothing,” Dean nodded at the college kids before blowing in his hands to warm them. “Come on. I am freezing my ass off out here.”

You and Sam politely thanked the college kids for letting you stay and for their story before trailing after Dean, who instantly started teasing Sam.

“I gotta say, I am impressed dude. You managed to get lost 2 miles from the main road. How do you do anything without me again?” He sent younger brother smug grin, making you actually feel bad for Sam.

“Well Sam might not always have the best sense of direction, but at least he never went hunting for a weregator.” You send the older Winchester a smug grin, and Dean instantly sent his little brother a look that could kill small animals.

“You told her? What the hell man?!” Dean hissed, but Sam just laughed, pulling you close against his side.

“Actually, you are quite the urban legend,” Sam grinned. “The college kids did the telling. I just adding in a few facts. What do you say you tell Y/N how you got that scar on your leg?”

You eyes widened, and you practically jumped to pull up Dean’s pants leg. He moved quicker managing to hold you at bay.

“Shut it Sammy!” Dean growled, turning his back on both of you, clearly sulking. “One more word out of either of you, and you can walk home.”

You and Sam shared a look before erupting into laughter, making Dean’s broadening shoulders tense even further as he picked up the pace.

“Son of  Bitch!”


End file.
